The Dark Blood
by A.H.assassin
Summary: what if the survivers can't survive this time! will they lost their hope? what if they die? this is my first English story, hope you like it. (maybe some charactor death)


hey everybody this is A. . This is my first English story. English is not my mother language so If it were any grammar problems or mistakes, please forgive me! It's short but I hope you like it, I will write more for the next chapters. the story takes place after RE6, When you read it please tell me how it was.

* * *

The room was dark, the iron scent of blood was in the air. A blonde man who was only wearing combat pants and boots, was sitting on a metal chair in the middle of the cold and empty room. His hands were tied to the metal chair very hard and blood was all over his body. He could feel the cold wind hitting his naked upper body. He was in so much pain, he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He couldn't even move his body, suddenly the door opened and three men came into the room. He couldn't make out their faces, One of them had a white coat 'he must be the scientist' he thought to himself. the other man had a black combat suit and the last one was like a captain. his clothes were different from the soldier who was standing next to him. He was wearing a black officers uniform.

The captain came towards the injured man and raised his head by his hair and made him to look in his eyes. Then he broke the deadly silence.

"you are tough agent Kennedy, I'll give you that. You survived many times but now...you are trapped like a rat. we know all about you and your little organization" the deep voice of the captain was the only sound in the room.

The captain punched him hard on the check and made his face turn "It's just a simple question, why are you here?" Leon said nothing and just looked at him. The captain punched him again.

"What are your orders? Where is your partner?" he raised his voice "Talk!" Then again Leon stayed silent but it cost him another punch. Blood was starting to drip down from the corner of his mouth. The captain grabbed a combat knife to put the tip of the blade on his right shoulder.

"it seems we have to do it the hard way..." Then he drew the knife down on his arm so hard and made a large cut. Leon shrieked in pain, he could feel the blood coming out of his wound and trill down his arm. It was one of the worst pain that he ever felt. Leon opened his eyes and glared daggers at the captain.

The captain's face was hard and was filled with some battle scars. His body was well built and His short blonde hair was cut in a military style. His deadly gray eyes were watching Leon head to toe when a sound came from the soldier's radio. after seconds the soldier looked at his captain. "captain Dorf, they said you have an important visitor. you must see it, they have something sir." The soldier who was next to the door said with a German accent. That got Dorfs attention and made him to look at the soldier. "alright, so they said we must do it?" "Yes sir." Dorf pointed to the scientist to start the work.

Leon was on high alert , he didn't know what was about to happen. "Don't worry Mr Kennedy, we have a special gift for you. I hope you like it" after he said the last sentence, a smirk appeared on his face. The man in the white coat came towards Leon syringe in hand. Is this the end for him? He tried to free himself but he couldn't so he shouted "what are you going to do to me?" Dorf just smirked.

"are you afraid?" Then he went towards the door "have fun agent Kennedy." And with that he left the room. The soldier grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't move and The scientist pressed the needle into his arm. He could feel the cold liquid run into his veins but after a few seconds a sharp pain came to his chest. The pain even made him to stop breathing for a moment, it was like his body was on fire. The soldier and the scientist both left the room and shut the door, leaving him alone in the room again. The pain was great, he couldn't breathe, see or hear...all he could feel was pain. his consciousness slowly fade away and everything went black.

* * *

2 days ago:

Days have past and Leon was recovering from the mission in China. The whole mission was hard and confusing. He shot the president, saw a very strenge film of the red spy ,Ada and the national security advisor betrayed him and his Country. After he got back he wanted to check on everyone. He heard his friend Chris, has lost his partner in the labs back in China. He didn't know the young man, He just knew that his name was Piers Nivans. Helena rejoined The DSO and was trying to past her tests to continue her job as an agent again. Sherry got back to the states but Jake wasn't with her. The sample of Jake's blood was sent to goverment labs by Sherry and the scientists successfuly created a Vaccine for the C virus. In the end the mysterious Ada Wong left him with his proof of innocence. She always vanish in the end of her mission and leave him confused for days.

Everything was begining to get normal when a Bio attack happened in Germany two weeks ago. They still didn't know about the details because the german goverment did not allow the information to get out.

Leon was resting on the couch at his apartment when his phone ringed. He got up from the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. It was Hannigan 'maybe another work?' he thought to himself. "Hey Hannigan, what's up?" He said with a smirk.

"Hey Leon, sorry to bother you but there is a situation...DSO needs you here. BSAA said they have found the lab that caused the outbreak in Germany two weaks ago. The german goverment gave up and send us a request for helping them." "so they want me to go there and start investigating? All by myself? Are they..." Hannigan cut him "no Leon, you're not going alone. You have a partner for this mission." "Really? And who might that be?" "Don't worry, she's with BSAA." That got his attention. "She? Why the BSAA?"

"Just come here and you will see...you need to come for the details anyway so maybe you can get to know eachother before the mission?" Leon looked around for a moment and said "ok...I'm coming over." After he put his phone in his pocket, he went for his coat and keys to go out and meet his new partner.

* * *

So that was it! Hope you like it. I rewrite this chaper because it was very bad when I read it. It was short and full of mistakes. Please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking. Thanks for reading this. 


End file.
